Akuma's quest 10
by ShadowScience
Summary: Akuma/Gouki continues his quest to find worthy opponents by travelling through other stories. Part 10 of 10 of the saga.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Street Fighter and Dragon Ball.**

**I have returned to give the finale. Akuma is at the end of his travel and Goku is at the end of it. Tiny plot twist happens at the end. Enjoy…**

Akuma exits the vortex and looks around. He is somewhere in the mountains, far away from the city. He turns to the wormhole and speaks: "Who is this opponent you talk about? Is he really worth a challenge?"

"You will certainly see for yourself later on." The voice replies. "According to me, even with all the skill you displayed thus far, you have about 1 chance out of 10 to defeat this fighter."

"Do not mock me! I will not be underestimated!" Akuma replies before walking away.

Despite this, hearing this information makes Akuma grin with excitement. The mere thought of him finding the challenge he was looking for was almost satisfying in itself.

(Is this finally it for me? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!)

And thus, Akuma started his search…

Meanwhile Goku and Krillin were hanging out in the mountains after having lunch at Goku's house. Krillin only came to visit his old friend and now they were catching up. Only a year has passed since the defeat of Majin Buu and little has changed.

"I'm glad that peace is back, but it's growing kinda dull. I want a good fight." Goku moaned.

"Oh, come on! Is there anything in this world that you can think about BESIDES fighting?" Krillin answers.

"Yes, of course. I think about food too." Goku casually replies.

"But we just ate! Ah, there's just no changing you." Krillin sighs.

"What?!" Both gasp at the same time.

They both sense immense power nearby. As soon as they turn in its direction, an explosion of red light appears on top of a big rock. In that light, they see a man-like figure wearing prayer beads.

"Well, what do we have here? Your skills show promise."

"What? Who're you?!" Goku asks.

"It's… Akuma!" Krillin shouts in surprise. "The one who has mastered the art of Ansatsuken and the Satsui no Hado. He wanders the world, looking for worthy challengers."

"What? You know him Krillin? Goku inquires, surprised.

"No. I just play Street Fighter sometimes." Krillin replies.

Akuma, Master of the Fist, raises his head to clear all doubts.

"Yes, I am Akuma! And my fists know no equal!"

As soon as he finishes saying those words, he speeds to right where Krillin is to hit him with an elbow. He follows up with a kick that sends Krillin flying on Goku who recoils and falls in a crevice. After bumping into Goku, the shock propels Krillin up in the air. Akuma then performs the Demon Armageddon and flies towards the little human before kicking him far away in the sky. As he lands, Goku flies out of the crevice and stares Akuma in the eyes.

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" Goku asks.

"No time for idle chatter! You have a spirit that thirsts for battle. Your name… Tell me your name!"

"I am Goku. I am a saiyan!"

"Then let's go… Saiyan."

After a tense exchange of looks, they both charged at each other. The collision of fists was terribly powerful, showing that neither intended to yield. Akuma punches Goku's face and Goku answers by kneeing his opponent in the gut, the demon warrior recovers and hits Goku's chin with an elbow, but the black-haired saiyan shrugs off the pain and backhands Akuma, they then grapple each other's hands and let their energy back them up, resulting in a deadlock. With no one taking the upper hand on the other, they let go of each other. As if acknowledging Goku as a worthy opponent, Akuma can't stop himself from grinning a little.

"Perfect. Finally someone who can put up a real fight!"

"You look strong! Oh, this is gonna be fun!" Goku says while regaining his smile in excitement.

Akuma starts the fight again by firing a Gohadoken that Goku dodges before charging towards Akuma. He uppercuts Akuma in the air and speeds above him to knock him back to the ground. Akuma jumps out of the rubble and administers a Goshoryuken before hitting him with a violent Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. Knocked back by the two attacks, Goku falls down as Akuma warps under him to add a Messatsu Gou Rasen. Goku gets back up and begins firing one-handed Ki blasts. The Master of the Fist starts running in Goku's direction while evading the blasts. He gets right in front of Goku, prompting them to start exchanging blows at a higher speed. The trade last a few moments before the saiyan evades Akuma's punches by flying. As Goku takes higher to the sky, he starts raining Ki blasts on the ground where Akuma is, unable to follow him. The red-haired warrior takes a few of them and retaliates by deflecting them with his hands.

"The skies are not my limits." Akuma mutters.

He starts spinning like he does to perform a Tatsumaki, but starts to accelerate causing him to be propelled in the air, resulting in a helicopter-like style of flying. This allows the Fist Master to follow for a while his opponent in the sky. Goku is a little surprised by this maneuver, but engages him. The saiyan's punches counter Akuma's constant spinning kick. The red-haired warrior fires a Shakunetsu Hadoken which sets his opponent in flames but the burning up orange warrior blows away the flames with his Ki. Goku flies down to the ground just inches from the ground as Akuma starts raining down projectiles.

"Tenma Gou Zanku!"

Goku skillfully dodges them and backhands one of them that was about to make contact. He then uses his high speed to get behind Akuma and punches him so hard he gets propelled through a mountain. Goku follows him deeper in the higher mountains. Akuma is a little woozy but gets back up, he then teleports to other mountains to surprise Goku. The saiyan combatant looks around to see where Akuma had landed but the Fist Master was nowhere to be seen. He looks up to see a red dot at the top of the highest mountain in the vicinity before seeing it fire an enormous purple ball of energy. Akuma just fired the Messatsu Gou Hadou and it heads right for Goku. But Goku remains calm and takes a stance while slowly pronouncing his counterattack: "Kamehameha!"

The two blasts collide in midair, the air itself shakes. But Goku's blast prevails and shatters the Gou Hadou before striking Akuma who is sent flying very high. But to prevent him from leaving the battlefield, Goku uses his Instant Transmission to warp behind Akuma and use his Dragon Throw to throw him back on the ground. Despite all the damage, the Fist Master snaps out of his pain to land on his feet.

(How did he get behind me so quickly?) Akuma looks at him suspiciously.

Goku flies at great speeds towards Akuma. In a few seconds, he already reaches him, but the demon fighter teleports behind him and delivers an Axe Kick before doing a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku. As the saiyan warrior recoils, the Master of the Fist takes advantage to perform the Messatsu Goshoryu. Goku gets back up with some blood on his mouth and a smile showing the fun he was having. Neither of them was going all out, Goku hadn't had a good fight in a while and Akuma wanted this to drag out long enough to enjoy this. Refusing to trail behind Akuma in aggressiveness, Goku steps before his opponent and started punching faster and faster. To calm the saiyan down, Akuma grabbed Goku's face with his big hand and smashed it on the ground before shoving it in a huge rock. As Goku gets his face out, the rock crumbles, but this gives Akuma ample time to perform the Demon Armageddon. The hit is successful and Goku gets kicked hard in midair, before the demon warrior spin kicks him against a huge Kanji in the sky.

"The other realm awaits."

"Woooaaah!"

Goku falls back on the ground face down. But when Akuma still senses huge amounts of power, he loses patience, refusing to believe that was it.

"Get up. You're still raring to go! Stand up and fight me with your true power!"

Goku gets up, holding his abdomen.

"You hit pretty hard. Let's see if you can keep up with a Super Saiyan."

"?"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

The wind started to act up as Goku's Ki starts increasing exponentially in a flash of light. His black hair turns gold and his irises become light blue. Goku, the Super Saiyan, enters the ring. Without a shred of hesitation, Akuma lunges at this powered up opponent. His Goshoryuken connects but leaves no damage. Goku punches him back and sends him crashing against a nearby mountain waterfall. The now soaked Akuma jumps back toward Super Goku with a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku but the Super Saiyan stops his foot, prompting the demon warrior to knee him in the jaw to which Goku answers by simply slamming him with ease on the ground. He then sends him crashing on the rocky mountain wall. The rocks crumble on the Fist Master.

"Huh? Was that all? When you put up a fight earlier, you seemed like you were going to be a challenge. I might've overestimated you, sorry about that, I don't know my own strength." Goku says while looking confused.

"Overestimated me? I am power made flesh!" says a voice coming from the rubble.

As those words are heard, the earth trembles and the sky darkens. Seconds later, the rubble is blown apart and Akuma throws himself at Goku. During the process, his hair takes a grayish white color. He places an elbow on Goku's jaw which actually makes him recoil. The self-imposed form that Akuma uses to handicap himself to grant his opponents a fighting chance was no more. Shin Akuma has entered the ring.

"Oh, boy! This is gonna be fun!" Goku says, ecstatic.

"Show me your power, boy!" Shin Akuma replies.

And at that moment, they start trading blows for real. The exchange of blows sends air waves that flatten a few trees. As they move from mountaintop to mountaintop, they keep punching each other. Goku decides to fire a Kamehameha wave that Shin Akuma deflects with his _fist_. The deflected blast blows away a lower mountain. Seeing the Ki quality of Super Goku's blasts, the Supreme Master of the Fist decides to stop using projectile moves as they overwhelm his own. During the fierce exchange, the Super Saiyan grabs Shin Akuma's leg and throws him upwards but it gives him the chance to retaliate with a Misogi which splits the mountain in half while Goku's body traverses it due to the intensity of the attack. Goku gets back up at the bottom of the fissured mountain and uses instant transmission to get just above the falling Shin Akuma and knock him to the ground. Shin Akuma gets on his feet and looks at Goku with a frown.

(It's that move again! But I shall not cower before this buffoon!)

Goku comes down at Shin Akuma's level.

"You're good! You are one suitable opponent." Goku casually says.

"You too, a fearsome foe." Shin Akuma grins.

"But I still have a lot more where that came from." Goku declares with confidence.

"Nonsense!"

"Ready?"

"Messatsu!"

They both return to their signature stance. Goku changes his approach this time and starts prioritizing his speed. He accelerates to the point of exceeding Shin Akuma's mobility and starts punching him from every direction. Shin Akuma counters this tactic by using his teleport Ashura Senku to fool Goku's patterns, but after a few counters, Goku manages to get a punch in and starts accelerating. Intending to throw off Goku's course, Shin Akuma uses the Kongou Kokuretsu Zan. The upward spiral of energy repels Goku and sends him flying. The punch itself causes the crack on the ground to swallow the remains of the mountain they were fighting on, causing a cave-in making a big crater. Seeing the extent of the damage, Goku whistles in respect despite the pain he felt due to the shockwave. Goku flies straight up in the sky, followed by Shin Akuma who jumps all the way to the upper stratosphere. In the high skies, the battle continues and no one wants to give in to the other. Shin Akuma kicks Goku, Goku punches him in the gut, and the Supreme Fist Master answers him with an elbow in the temple, which the mighty saiyan replies to with a knee in the jaw. They keep exchanging those violent blows in the air mostly without even blocking or parrying. But at some point, Shin Akuma tries to dive on Goku with an axe kick but the saiyan warrior flies over it and releases a Kamehameha. Shin Akuma being an airborne target, he was wide open for the attack. The Supreme Master of the Fist can only block with his arms to reduce the damage as the blast takes him back down to the crater where he was. Instead of coming down, Goku uses Instant Transmission to get behind Shin Akuma who barely got up for a surprise attack. But then the white-haired warrior warps behind Goku and says: "Predictable!"

He then forcefully grabs Goku by the hair and slams his head on the ground with authority before putting his foot on the saiyan's torso to prevent any escape. Instant Transmission won't trick him anymore. Shin Akuma raises his hand toward the sky; and as he instantly finishes gathering energy, he unleashes the Kongou Kokuretsu Zan to its fullest extent at point-blank range. Goku puts his hands on his chest to protect his life as an explosion of energy envelops both fighters. As the smoke clears, the crater has grown gigantic. Goku, even though he is lying down lifeless-looking, has managed to reduce the damage, allowing him to survive the punch. He gets up with some difficulty. Shin Akuma waits for him to get up.

"Wow! I thought I was gonna die there! You impress me; I haven't had so much fun since ages!"

"A fight is not a game! Show me all your power!"

"You're right, let's go for even more. But you might not be able to keep up with my next state."

"Ludicrous!"

"Are you sure? Here goes! HAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Some electricity starts to surround Goku's Ki. As his power rises at an alarming rate, his energy begins to dispel the dark clouds that gathered at Shin Akuma's transformation. As the wind blows, Goku reaches a superior state; an ascended state. Super Saiyan 2 Goku has arrived. Shin Akuma looks impressed by Goku's new level.

"This is my Super Saiyan 2 state. Ready to keep going?"

"Come on! Give me a true fight!"

(Finally! A true worthy challenge to my power!)

They then begin to punch each other, blow for blow. But despite Shin Akuma's best efforts, the battle was terribly one-sided. Goku was too fast and too strong; he blocked every hit the Supreme Master of the Fist gave. For each rare hit Shin Akuma managed to land, Goku would land three. But the saiyan warrior was clearly holding back, he was probably testing to see if going Super Saiyan 2 was really too much. Having seen enough, Goku tries to disable Shin Akuma with a punch to the gut. The demon warrior coughs up some blood.

"Looks like you've reached your limit. We should stop now."

"…"

"Don't blame yourself. It was a good fight; you gave me quite the challenge. I'm sure that one day, you'll reach my level. Hehe!" Goku says with a friendly smile.

"Not… En…"

"Hmm?"

"I have not had enough yet, fool!" Shin Akuma shouts before charging at Goku.

Goku sighs and extends his hand forward and fires a 'weak' Ki blast. With all his power, Shin Akuma lifts it up and throws it in the skies, resulting in his hands getting badly burned. He jumps with all his strength towards the upper stratosphere in order to dive with a devastating Misogi, but Goku flies right in front of him in seconds to punch him back to the ground.

As he falls, the Supreme Master of the Fist realizes that he has tried every killing technique in his arsenal. But even with that, the saiyan survived them all. For the first time, he went at a hundred percent and still could not bring down his opponent. In short, Shin Akuma _couldn't defeat Goku_. Was this it for the demon warrior? He searched the globe for opponents that could match his full power, yet never found one. Even when this mysterious voice appeared, it still wasn't enough: his opponents fell two quickly before they could provide the challenge he craved; he didn't need to go serious most of the time. But now, Shin Akuma was actually _losing_. He ponders if his life will meet its end when he reaches the ground but feels a little satisfied to fall at the hands of a warrior like Goku.

He inevitably crashes on the ground. This was it; Shin Akuma finally met his match. He was covered in dirt and his top was torn in some places; not to mention the fact that he was bleeding profusely.

(Is this… Defeat?)

Goku lands a few feet of the fallen Master of the Fist.

"Looks like we're done here."

As Shin Akuma closes his eyes in what he believes to be his final moments, a question jumps in his mind. Is this how he wants to end it? Does he want to die on the floor rather than his feet? Did he want to fall at the hands of one who is not even a Satsui no Hado practitioner? Those questions and frustration began to eat away at Akuma's mind until consuming him completely.

(… This battle is not over! A true fighter must win _at any costs_!)

Goku was thinking about going to get Senzu Beans for both of them; until he senses danger coming from Akuma's body. The red/purple aura around Akuma's body turns _blue_. This blue aura covers the demon warrior completely and turns into a black sphere. The ground starts shaking uncontrollably and a dark sky returns but this time lightning falls around the vicinity. Goku is forced to back off before this immense power.

"**The real fight begins now!**" a completely different voice takes over coming from where the spot where Akuma was.

_He _is coming. The final known form of the Satsui no Hado… The Demon God… The Destroyer of Heaven… Kuruoshiki Oni has entered the ring. He gets out of the black sphere in which he was transforming.

"Guh! What evil power! Is this the same person?"

"**I am evil incarnate!**" Oni says, finally unleashed.

Oni looked almost nothing like Akuma now. His Gi top has been blown off, his skin and hair were blue, his sandals disintegrated and his muscle mass has drastically increased. Not to mention the large amounts of Satsui no Hado that continuously oozed out of his body.

"What's he doing?" Goku mutters.

"**I shall grind beneath my heel all that exists.**"

Overtaken by the darkest aspects of the Satsui no Hado, Akuma was no longer in control of his actions. Oni starts to fire random projectiles in all direction as he goes berserk.

"He's out of control! I gotta stop him!"

Goku then punches Oni in the face. This triggers Oni to turn his attention to Goku. In his mind, it causes Akuma's reason to wake up and get a semblance of control.

(My opponent is him! I will not be lead astray! I will see this battle through to the end!)

Interfering with the darkest power within, Akuma's conscience and will get back in control in order to focus on Goku. But this causes Oni to derail a little and speak at the third person.

"Who are you?" Goku finally asks; his fist still on Oni's face.

"**I am Oni. My power surpasses yours. Oni has no equal."** Oni replies before grabbing Goku's fist and getting it out of his face.

Goku then notices but too late that energy is building up all around Oni. But before he could react, he gets an uppercut surrounded by raw dark energy.

"**Goshoryu!**"

The saiyan takes damage but gets back up. Oni then grabs his prayer beads and rips them off his neck. They begin to glow before dissipating. Before the fight begins, Oni adds one more thing: "**You shall perish before Oni.**"

Oni starts throwing large lightning projectiles. Goku dodges them and tries to close in on the Destroyer of Heaven. Oni prepares a myriad of fireballs.

"**Gohado!**"

The super saiyan gets hit violently by these and electrocuted at the same time. Oni then teleports behind him and delivers a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku, which acts like a whirlwind that blows away Goku.

(Darn! He's powering up.)

Oni is about to punch Goku, but he blocks before attempting to retaliate, only for Oni to teleport out of the way and descend on him with a Sekisei Jiraiken that pins his opponent against the ground. Goku then gets up and starts punching but Oni blocks all of them. He calms Goku's fiery advances with a Rakan Dantojin that sends Goku rolling in the air. In order to regroup, Goku flies to the sky, but Oni flies to follow him. A ferocious punch out in the air then begins, where both fighters hit each other mercilessly; Oni's fists are so pumped with energy that they take a magma-like color. The saiyan warrior sends Ki blasts to stop the Demon God's advances. But Oni counters with a huge Gorai Hadoken which electrocutes Goku; he falls to the ground again. Oni tries to dive on Goku with the Sekisei Jiraiken but his opponent dodges it and rushes to send a Kamehameha.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yells while sending his attack.

"**Your techniques are useless against Oni.**" Oni answers at the sight of the incoming attack.

He deflects the Ki attack with one hand and teleports right in front of Goku to quell him with a Goshoryu. Hanging at the end of Oni's fist, Goku coughs up blood.

"**Prepare to die!**" Oni says while holding the orange martial artist.

He lets go of the saiyan and as he falls, the Destroyer of Heaven charges up his deadly move while screaming his opponent's name at the top of his lungs.

"**GOKU!**"

Oni unleashes the Meido Gohado right on Goku's abdomen at a distance of mere inches. Goku is blown away by the energy ball digging into his stomach, while the Demon God sends a more round, concentrated and refined second one.

"**The gates of hell await!**"

The second Meido Gohado almost pierces the saiyan warrior as the Heaven kanji sprouts from his back. Oni's opponent falls on the ground and stops moving. Oni walks up to him and shakes his head.

"**Such weakness.**"

Sure of his victory, he takes Goku's head and smashes it into the ground.

"**You lack the power to defeat Oni.**"

"… Wow, you're incredible! But now, the real fight begins." a voice speaks from the ground where Goku's face is.

"**Gwaaaahhhh!**" Oni screams in frustration as he holds Goku's head against the ground.

Ki starts increasing from Goku who begins to screams as he powers up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The ground starts shaking and the Ki output pushes away the dark thunderous clouds that appeared when Oni transformed previously, to show the afternoon sun. Goku's hair starts growing even where Oni's hand is. As he finishes transforming, the Ki itself pushes Oni away. Goku then gets up and stares at evil incarnate with his eyebrow-free face.

"And this is my final state. I have now reached the level of Super Saiyan 3. This is what happens when I am pushed to my limit."

Goku, the Super Saiyan 3 has entered the ring. He takes a fighting stance, and Oni does the same. The final part of the battle is about to begin. After one last look in the eyes, the two fighters engage each other. Their fist colliding starts it all.

Oni throws a school of Gohado but Goku skillfully dodges them except one. However, the Super Saiyan deflects it with one hand. The Destroyer of Heaven administers a Rakan Dantojin that makes Goku roll out of the way before throwing him all the way to the upper stratosphere. He flies towards him but Goku already recovered and kicks him in the head. Goku then rain punches down on the Demon God's face in the now airborne duel. Oni recovers and blasts his opponent with a Gorai Hadoken before taking advantage of the additional electrocution effect to hit him with a Tatsumaki Zankukyaku.

At this point, Akuma's will was no longer qualified to be in control, so his darkest aspects took completely over to unleash Kuruoshiki Oni's full potential. This part could now be called Shin Oni. But despite that, Akuma was still totally aware of what was happening; he just wasn't in control of those actions.

But despite the gigantic power of this creature, Goku was still able to keep up. Even more, he starts to take the upper hand.

"Solar Flare!"

Seeing an opportunity in Oni's temporary blindness, the saiyan warrior starts punching his face while grabbing Oni's blue hair. He kicks him in a downward direction, causing him to crash in one of the remaining mountains. But Goku takes the gamble to use Instant Transmission to go where Oni has landed despite the demon knowing now about it. As he warps behind the Destroyer of Heaven, Oni anticipates and teleports behind Goku, only for the saiyan to teleport again behind him. But this time, instead of teleporting behind Goku, he merely turns back and hits him on the head with his Zugai Hasatsu. The chop stuns Goku long enough for Oni to use his deadliest move: The Tenchi Sokaigen.

"**My power moves worlds!**"

He gathers power in his arm, which looks now like solid magma and hits the ground close to Goku, sending a damaging shockwave that sends Goku in the air. The Demon God's body was now jet black with the full power of the Satsui no Hado. He jumps towards Goku's back like a rocket from hell.

"**Mournful forsaken corpse, your end is here! Stare, into the face of death!**"

Oni punches the gold long-haired saiyan in the back with unearthly force. Goku feels a few cracks running along his spine. The 'ten' kanji forms out of the move; made of pure evil Hado.

(My Super Saiyan 3 state consumes too much energy; I have to find a way to end this fast! I have to use my full power, or else…) Goku urgently thinks while crashing on the ground.

Oni looks at Goku's body on the ground with disappointment before walking away.

"**Sleep forever.**"

But Goku gets slowly up on his feet, still raring to go. Oni turns back to Goku and frowns in frustration before charging furiously.

"**Oryaaaa!**"

But Goku releases his full power and the Ki output itself sends Oni flying. But before Oni crashes into something, Goku uses his speed to get before Oni and punches him straight in the gut. He then throws the disabled demon into a rock; that was it. Stuck to the rock, Oni can only watch as Goku prepares his final attack.

"Get ready for the real deal! Kamehameha!" Goku slowly utters those words before firing his terrifying beam.

The Destroyer of Heaven struggles to break free of the rock he was nailed onto. After shattering it with his Ki, he is too late to dodge the blast; all he can do now is somehow parry it. He shows no sign of fear.

"**I alone have mastered the art of combat!**"

He tries to block the blast with his two hands. He feels like he might be disintegrated if he lets go; but he uses all the power offered by the Satsui no Hado to attempt a deflection.

"HAAAAAHHHHH!" Goku shouts to give one last push with his Ki.

Despite deflecting a major part of the Ki, Oni is swallowed by the Kamehameha.

"**My murderous intent shall never fade.**" Oni announces as he is blasted 2 miles ahead.

2 miles farther, all the Satsui no Hado in Oni has weakened and the darkest aspects of Akuma went back inside the depths of his mind. In short, Akuma was so weakened that he reverted from Oni. Akuma opens his eyes and regains consciousness; only to find that his body is hurting everywhere. He has tried everything: He stopped holding back, gave into his darkest darkness and became Oni, even Shin Oni; it _wasn't enough_. The Fist Master finally learned what defeat is; for real this time. Akuma mutters the truth he tried everything to prevent admitting.

"I… Can't win…"

He gets up with the remaining strength, barely able to stand, and looks at the horizon. He sees Goku flying towards him. Knowing Akuma would fight him to the finish, he decides to give Akuma a last punch to knock him out to end the battle. Hoping that Goku finally kills him, Akuma decides to go down fighting, so he will try one last attack to end it. The Super Saiyan 3 flies towards Akuma.

(I have finally found… A worthy opponent.) Akuma grins; almost smiles.

But as they both are on the verge of making contact, Goku's punch is avoided by Akuma as he lets himself fall and grabs Goku. But it was not a strike he threw: Akuma just showed his final card.

"Prepare yourself."

"?"

"One instant, a thousand strikes!"

The Raging Demon then struck Goku. His soul was shattered inevitably. Being a man of a few sins, he dies rather painlessly. Standing over him, Akuma's signature kanji decorates his back. This time, the fight was over.

As he starts losing consciousness, a vortex swallows Akuma.

Krillin eventually regains consciousness and goes to where Goku is, hoping he is fine. Goku's fate will remain unknown, though the Dragon Balls might help him. When Krillin finally gets to where Goku's body is, Akuma was nowhere to be seen…

As passing through the vortex healed all the Master of the Fist's injuries, he quickly regains consciousness. When he comes to, he is back in his own world. About a day has passed since he first left.

"So how was your battle?"

"…"

"You don't feel like you really won, do you? He outfought you twice after all."

"…"

"But even so, you managed to be the last one standing. You managed to be the 1 in the 10. I was right in choosing you, after all." the voice says, sounding satisfied.

"… Who are you?" Akuma asks.

"Hmm. I suppose I owe you this much, at least. I am ShadowScience, I am the one who writes eternal stories through any world. I have no physical form."

"Why did you help me?"

"I just wanted to see something interesting. And you wanted a challenge. Let's say we helped each other out. Tell me ô warrior of the dark, what do you intend to do now?"

"Same thing I've always done." He unhesitatingly answers.

"Under any circumstances?"

Akuma nods to that.

"Then best of luck to you ô warrior of the dark; but before I leave you, allow me to impart you with a reward for your performance. This is the power of your strongest fallen opponent, I bestow it upon thee!"

"?"

A beam of light comes from the vortex and shines on Akuma before he could say anything about it. This light contains Goku's Ki and Saiyan abilities. Both mix up with the Fist Master's Satsui no Hado. The reaction causes Akuma's face to regain human traits and his burning red hair takes a tint of black and gold. The biggest change was the obvious power boost from this unlikely 'fusion'. Akuma was no more, the most fitting name one could call this new warrior would be… Gokuma. Even then, Akuma's consciousness still remains intact.

As the vortex closes, Gokuma walks away to the sunset.

"I am the one with no name… I am nothing and everything."

This is the last thing the Demon Saiyan mutters before using Instant Transmission to who knows where…

**And this is how the Akuma's quest saga ends (Yep! I was the voice.). Hope you enjoyed. The hardest thing in this story was to find opponents that make a nice matchup to Akuma's powers and keep them somewhat in character. Had some fun doing it, and I'll be glad if you had reading it. Now it is time for me to go for a while, time to rest. I shall be back someday when I have another story, until then, goodbye.**

**P.S: If you've read the entire 10 chapters, you may leave a review with your impressions. Constructive criticism is welcome, flame isn't, thank you. **


End file.
